Chapter 386
Galaxia Blade is the 386th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Celestial Spirit King, making use of his limited time in the human world by using Galaxia Blade—a purifying spell that cancels the Alegria Curse—frees the trapped Fairy Tail members and petrifies Mard Geer. Bound no more, Erza engages Minerva in battle once again as Gajeel, Juvia, Gray and Natsu rush to the fallen Lucy's aid, being met by Torafuzar, Keyes, Silver and Tempester, who have come to find them. Summary Defeating Jackal with Urano Metria, an exhausted Lucy collapses to the ground, Aquarius' powers leaving her. As the Demons of Tartaros sense her presence and the loss of Jackal's, the Celestial Spirit King begins to fatigue too, Mard Geer starting to gain the upper hand as he struggles to now keep up with the Underworld King's attacks. Knowing he has little time left, the Celestial Spirit King calls upon the 88 stars, his sword glowing immensely as he launches his attack: Galaxia Blade. At first, Mard Geer believe him to be aiming for a full-on assault, though soon realizes that the Spirit King's spell is actually a purifying light that is countering Alegria. Concurrently, Erza pulls herself free of the walls inside Cube, leaping at Minerva, who, gleefully, engages her in battle once more. As the rest of the previously trapped Fairy Tail Mages awaken, Mard curses the Celestial Spirit King for what he did, though the Spirit merely smiles in return, deciding to leave Mard's defeat to the members of Fairy Tail as he vanishes. Raising an arm as the King disappears, Mard sees that his body is beginning to petrify and smiles as he is slowly turned to stone, simultaneously questioning if people actually believe in his demise. Inside the ruined Cube, Torafuzar arrives back at Jackal and Lucy's location, questioning what happened as he sees both Jackal and Lucy collapsed and Lamy missing. Irritatedly commenting that he knew Lucy should have been killed on sight, the Demon moves to slice Lucy's neck as she lies helpless, though is struck by Gajeel, who flies in to Lucy's aid. However, Keyes suddenly warps into the area on Gajeel's left, just barely being blocked in his sneak attack on the Iron Dragon Slayer by Juvia, who also leaps into battle. Countering for Tartaros, Silver joins the fray as well, aiming an attack at Juvia that is guarded by Gray. With the Ice-Make Mage staring on in disbelief at Silver, Tempester falls in from the ceiling, preparing to blow the three Fairy Tail Mages away in a flurry of fire. Before the attack can hit though, the flames disappear, Natsu arriving to swallow them as the four Demons close their ranks. Thanking Lucy for her help, Natsu ferociously greets the four Tartaros members, the two groups staring each other down as they prepare to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Tartaros (concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Neo Minerva Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** ** * |Wōtā}} * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} Curse used * *Calamity Curse Spells used * |Sutā Doresu}} **Aquarius Form * * * |Wōtā Nebura}} * |Aisu Gaizā}} * Abilities used *Swordsmanship * Weapons used *Sword Navigation